Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack
"Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. After Dee is hospitalized for a heart attack, she and Dennis try to adopt a healthier lifestyle. Charlie and Mac become office workers to get on-the-job health insurance. Recap Guest Stars * Kathleen Mary Carthy as Doctor * Danso Gordon as Spin Instructor * Alan Gray as Asylum Patient * Roy Jackson as Policeman * Michael Naughton as HR Guy * Sherry Perkov as Featured nurse * Tim Sampson as Native American * Tom Vicini as Martini Trivia * It's always hard to find the theme colors of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. In this episode we see it reflected on the Spin Class instructor's outfit. Dee insults him by calling him a bumble bee and coach "dick and balls". * Part of this episode is a reference to the film One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, in which Danny DeVito appeared. * Tim Sampson who plays the Native American, is the real-life son of Will Sampson who played the Chief in One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest.. * Dennis and Dee are generously donate to the instructor with a horrible musical taste a Stewe Winwood's CD with a timeless classic song "Higher Love" (probably, "Back in the High Life" album). And by the way, Dennis have "own all of Steve Winwood's shit". ("The Gang Buys a Boat") * "Oh Yeah" by Yello - in this episode it's a main theme of Mac and Charlie as "office workers". Quotes :Mac: This is the perfect opportunity! I'm gonna hang out in his office and pretend I'm the new guy. :Charlie: Uh, I don't think that's gonna work, dude. :Mac: Uh, have you seen The Secret of My Succe$s? :Charlie: Uhhh, they're gonna catch on to you. :Mac: Uhhh, yeah, but before they do, I will come up with an idea that'll save the company millions and they'll be forced to promote me! :Charlie: Uhhhhhhhh, are you sure? How's that movie end, dude? :Mac: Uhhhh...I can't remember it. Oh, Yeah! He bangs that old lady, and then they play that song from the 80's. "Day Bow Bow". :Charlie: What the hell's "Day Bow Bow"? :Mac: Yello's "Oh Yeah" Day Bow Bow. Chik. Chik-chika! :Dee: Ah shit Dennis, I think I might have injected Mexican collagen into your eye! :Dennis: Oh God, I think I'm going blind in one eye. :Charlie: You wanna talk about stress? You wanna talk about stress?! OK! I've stumbled onto a major company conspiracy, Mac--how 'bout that for stress? :Mac: What the hell are you talking about? :Charlie: This company is being bled like a stuck pig, Mac, and I've got a paper trail to prove it. Check this out. to a wall covered in paper and string Take a look at this. :Mac: Jesus Christ, Charlie! :Charlie: That right there is the mail. Now let's talk about the mail. Can we talk about the mail, please, Mac? I've been dying to talk about the mail with you all day, OK? "Pepe Silvia," this name keeps coming up over and over again. Every day Pepe's mail is getting sent back to me. Pepe Silvia! Pepe Silvia! I look in the mail, and this whole box is Pepe Silvia! So I say to myself, "I gotta find this guy! I gotta go up to his office and put his mail in the guy's goddamn hands! Otherwise, he's never going to get it and he's going to keep coming back down here." So I go up to Pepe's office and what do I find out, Mac? What do I find out?! There is no Pepe Silvia. The man does not exist, okay? So I decide, "Oh shit, buddy, I gotta dig a little deeper." There's no Pepe Silvia? You gotta be kidding me! I got boxes full of Pepe! All right. So I start marchin' my way down to Carol in HR and I knock on her door and I say, "Carol! Carol! I gotta talk to you about Pepe." And when I open the oor what do I find? There's not a single goddamn desk in that office! There...is...no...Carol in HR. Mac, half the employees in this building have been made up. This office is a goddamn ghost town. :Mac: OK, Charlie I'm going to have to stop you right there. Not only do all of these people exist, but they've been asking for their mail on a daily basis. It's all they're talking about up there. Jesus Christ, dude, we are going to lose our jobs. :Charlie: Well, calm down because here's one thing that's not going to happen. :Mac: What? :Charlie: We're not gonna get fired. :Mac: We're not? :Charlie: Because we've already been fired. :Mac: We've lost our jobs! :Charlie: Yeah. About 3 days ago a couple pink slips came in the mail. One for you and one for me. So what did I do? I mailed them halfway to Siberia. :Mac: If we've lost our jobs, then that means we've lost our health insurance. That means all of this was for nothing! Goddammit, dude, I am having a panic attack. I am actually having a panic attack. :Charlie: Well, will you settle down and have a another cup of coffee? :Mac: I am, bro. :Charlie: All right, well, fine. You know what, Barney? Give this guy a cigarette, he's freakin' out. to a man in black trench coat and hat standing next to him :Mac: Huh? Who? :Charlie: Barney. He's the one who tipped me off to Pepe Silvia. :Mac: Barney? Who the hell is Barney? :Charlie: You don't see the...around and Barney's disappeared Holy shit! Where the hell did he go? "Oh Yeah" comes on in the background Day Bow Bow. :Mac: You've lost your mind! You've lost your goddamned mind, Charlie. Chika-chika! Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes